Dragoncitos y Disfrutes o Domadores y Sanadores
by Castiel-.-Helvisek
Summary: No se diga que los Dragoncitos no unen corazones, incluso los improbables como los Domadores y los Sanadores de Dragones Fic dedicado a Princesa Vampirica


Mientras se deslizaba en silencio por el patio de la casa Weasley , no podía dejar de pensar en los encuentros que tuvo con el pelirrojo que, después de unas conversaciones, le robara el corazón

* * *

Era un día de verano, precisamente el verano entre el quinto y sexto año de un Harry James Potter.

Harry rió de una de las bromas que uno de los miembros de la orden había dicho, mientras cautelosamente se deslizaba escaleras hacia la que había sido la habitación de los gemelos, pero que ahora era suya, ya que Fred y George vivían en la parte superior de su tienda. Entrando en la habitación se dirigió directamente a su baúl y sacando una cajita de madera, bajo por la enredadera que cubría las paredes traseras de la Madriguera, agradeciendo por primera vez en su vida a sus parientes por darle un tamaño y peso insuficiente para un chico de su edad.

Caminó hasta el estanque donde se recostó contra uno de los arboles que circundaban la pequeña acumulación de agua , dejando escapar un suspiro abrió la caja y saco las replicas enanas creadas por magia de la Bola de fuego chino, la Colacuerno Húngaro, la Galés verde común y la Hocicorto Sueco, a pesar de que en ese tiempo no hablaba y estaba en competencia con Viktor, Fleur y Cedric, cuando él se había acercado a ellos y les había dicho que le interesaban las criaturas mágicas y sí podían regalarle sus ejemplares, los demás competidores del Torneo de los Tres Magos habían aceptado.

Suspiró temblorosamente, acariciando suavemente las escalas de los dragoncitos, mientras sentía, nuevamente, las lágrimas pinchar sus ojos. Hace unas pocas semanas su padrino había muerto, si bien era cierto que él no conocía del todo bien a Sirius, su muerte si le había dolido, mucho. Pero estando en la Madriguera y con el constante ir y venir de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, no había tenido la oportunidad de llorar adecuadamente la perdida de los pocos vínculos que tenía con sus padres, así que había decidido escaparse por un par de horas y poder llorar en paz.

Y no fue hasta un par de horas más tarde que un musculoso pelirrojo encontrará al pelinegro acurrucado contra el árbol mientras los dragoncitos peleaban a su lado,y con más cuidado de lo que uno hubiera pensado de alguien de su profesión levantó al chico y a los dragoncitos para llevarlos a la cama.

La segunda vez que se encontraron y la primera que tuvieron una conversación decente fue cuando Harry, rebotando llegó a sentarse al lado del Domador de Dragones y comenzó a preguntarle en rápida sucesión muchas preguntas sobre distintas criaturas mágicas

-¡Woha! ¡Cálmate!-rió Charlie, revolviendole el cabello a Harry, causando que este lo mirara mal- No, no sé cuanto es el tiempo de gestación de un Nundu. El de los dragones varía según la especie. No, no tengo ni idea sí Kelpies pueden transformarse en animales voladores. Si hay especies o hubo especies de dragones acuáticos. No sé y no quiero saber que es lo que están inventando los gemelos- rió, pero luego miró con preocupación al muchacho, notando las ojeras y la obvia falta de sueño- ¿Harry? ¿Estás durmiendo bien?

-Sip- sonrió ampliamente, pero sus ojos permanecieron sin brillo

-¿Qué bebiste?

-Una poción Pimentónica y una revitalizante- sonrió de nuevo el muchacho pelinegro, para luego levantarse y estirarse- Gracias, Charlie

* * *

La tercera vez que se encontraron, Harry tenía aproximadamente unos cinco libros esparcidos a su alrededor, mientras tomaba notas y copiaba movimientos de varitas con una pluma

-¿Quedaste muy atrasado?- preguntó Charlie, disfrutando más de lo que debería de los grandes ojos verdes ocultos por gafas de lectura rectangulares. Dumbledore había llevado a Harry a un especialista en reparación y arreglo de ojos en Francia que le había sanado los ojos hasta un punto casi perfecto, donde solo debía utilizar lentes de lectura

-¿Con qué?-preguntó sonriendole para luego golpearlo con su puño en el brazo- y no me asustes así

-Con tus clases- respondió el pelirrojo diciendo con su voz lo obvio que debía ser la respuesta,mientras sentaba al lado del muchacho

-¿Por esto?-señaló los libros abiertos frente a él,incluso mientras seguía tomando notas-nah, son de Defensa, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Medimagia

-¿Quieres ser un Medimago?-tomó un libro de Medimagia, solo para que el adolescente se lo quitará, le leyerá y se lo volviera a pasar

-Algo así-murmuró el ojiverde, mientras sus ojos recorrían a una velocidad que no concordaba con lo poco que leía, según lo que Ron había dicho

-¿lees mucho?-sí Charlie no hubiera estado tan pendiente del adolescente se hubiera perdido la tensión que su pregunta le había provocado

-Antes leía más-respondió,mientras ojeaba un libro de Defensa y practicaba el movimiento de varita con la pluma- ahora solo por necesidad – sonrió recordando las tardes enteras en la bibliotecas buscando quien era Flamel o que animales que petrificaban con la mirada o aprendiendo hechizos que enseñar en el ED

-Ya veo-dijo lentamente el pelirrojo, maldiciéndose por disfrutar la sonrisa del chico casi ocho años menor que él

-Charlie, no es que me moleste tu presencia, pero ¿a qué viniste?-preguntó Harry, mirándolo por sobre sus gafas

El ojiazul se golpeó la cara con una mano, mientras la otra mano la estiraba para ayudar a levantarse al pelinegro,que renuente la tomó

-Mamá dijo que tenías que comer la cena porque te saltaste el almuerzo-explicó, incluso mientras tiraba del adolescente.

-Pero no tengo hambre-protestó, intentando detener Charlie, que era una causa perdida siendo el pelirrojo más alto y más fuerte que él

-Harry-azul chocó con verde, diciéndole sin palabras al chico que esto era importante- tienes que comer y dormir- con énfasis en dormir mirando las ojeras del pelinegro- no puedes seguir estudiando así. La guerra no la ganarás solo- dijo agarrando los hombros de Harry, sacudiendolo levemente

-Yo...-intentó protestar, solo para tragarse sus palabras ante la mirada firme del pelirrojo-bien –se quejó, solo por quejarse, pero sonrió cuando el segundo mayor Weasley sonrió y le revolvió el cabello- ¡Hey!

Así aquí estaba ahora casi dos años más tarde de esas conversaciones con el pecoso pelirrojo, que le había robado el corazón con su preocupación por alguien a quien casi no conocía, por su interés en lo que estuviera estudiando, porque las conversaciones en las que Charlie lo arrastraba a comer siguieron sucediendo durante todo el verano, y finalmente solo por ser Charlie y su sonrisa.

Sentado frente al mismo estanque con los mismos drangoncitos, después de haber cumplido su destino y derrotado a Voldemort, esperando la confirmación de San Mungo, porque lo que le había dicho a Charlie no era mentira, quería ser un medimago si, pero más deseaba convertirse en un Sanador de Animales o un veterinario especialista en animales mágicos, lo que le tomaría cerca de cinco años estudiando en San Mungo,mientras a tiempo parcial estudiaba veterinaria en un instituto muggle, así que sí tomaría mucho de su tiempo, además de ser el padrino de Teddy

* * *

Un hombre de veintitrés años con un niño de cinco años en la cadera se paró frente a la cabaña que le tocaba en la reserva. Después de recibirse como Sanador, y tomar a su ahijado de vacaciones, había postulado para ser el segundo Sanador de la Reserva de Dragones de Rumanía, donde estaba el hombre que a pesar de no haber visto en cinco años,aún quería.

-¡Harry!-gritó Teddy en su oído, cuando vio a su padrino quedarse mirando la cabaña fijamente, mientras se sacudía para que lo pusiera en el piso- Tengo que ir al baño

Harry lo bajó y había abierto la puerta, preguntándose donde estaba el baño cuando le respondieron- Tercera puerta a la derecha

-¡Charlie!-sonrió Harry, mientras aceptaba el abrazo del pelirrojo y veía a su ahijado correr al baño- pensé que estabas en Londres hoy

-Nop- negó el hombre mayor-bueno si, pero mamá me contó que habías postulado a la Reserva y que hoy venías- le dio una mirada que claramente decía ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Hola, señor Weasley. Soy Harry Potter, segundo Sanador- se presentó sonriendo ampliamente, mientras estrechaba la mano del pelirrojo

-Llámeme Charlie- le siguió el juego y porque podía y quería- Sanador Potter, ¿me dejaría llevarlo a una cita?- y si, estaba disfrutando mucho del rubor que cubrió las mejillas de Harry junto a la sonrisa entusiasta y los ojos verdes espumosos

-Si, Charlie. Puedes llevarme a una cita

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Aqui con mi tercer fic a pedido: Un Charlie/ Harry para la persona que contestó bien en mi otro fic (publicidad descarada,¿donde?)**

 **Preciosísima persona AKA Princesa Vampirica : Me pediste un Charlie/Harry, y bueno, esto salió . Me tomó un tiempo escribirlo, porque yo quería un fic largo de Charry (?) Eso, espero que te guste.**

 **Cas, fuera**

 **Ps: sí es un Charlie/Harry es un Charry, ¿no?**

 **Ps2: Cualquier error ortográfico es totalmente culpa mía.**

 **Ps3: Harry Potter no me pertenece :(**

 **Ps4: No tengo imaginación para títulos**


End file.
